The present invention relates generally to sensing and measuring technologies and more particularly to a wireless sensing platform that provides high accuracy of sensing and may be effectively used in harsh environments.
Existing sensing and measuring platforms, whether employing wired or wireless technologies, have shortcomings including accuracy, serviceability, and durability. For example, Radio Frequency Identification Devices (RFID) is one wireless technology that while partially addresses some of these shortcomings suffers from inaccuracy and measurement drift.
The shortcomings of these various existing sensing platforms is further exacerbated when the required sensing environment is harsh (e.g., hot environment, high Ph, aqueous, high vibrations and/or high rotational speeds, etc.)
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for improving upon performance, durability, and/or cost with sensing and measurement systems.